


Some Princes Don't Become Kings (i'm out of my mind)

by alec_grumpy_cat (TideNightWalker)



Series: Shadowhunters/TMI Fics [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Inspired by a Trailer, Multi, Post-Season/Series 02, Predictions, References to Torture, Season/Series 03, Spoilers For Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, sorta - Freeform, the malec trailer messed me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/alec_grumpy_cat
Summary: “Some princes don’t become kings//Even at the best of times I’m outta my mind//You only get what you grieve//Are you smelling that sh*t//Are you smelling that sh*t//Eau de Résistance!//The only thing that’ ever stopping me is me//The only thing that’s ever stopping me is me//I testify that if I die in my sleep//Then know that my life was just a killer dream” - ‘Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea’ by Fall Out Boy





	Some Princes Don't Become Kings (i'm out of my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> S3 has premiered 3 episodes, and here i am, making theories that will most definitely hurt.  
> Let’s be thankful that they don’t pronounce Asmodeus the way supernatural does. Starts at the end of the “Malec’s Sacrifice” trailer, when Magnus is standing in dirt. Wheee!

As Magnus stood in the dirt of Edom, he looked to where the sky should be. He gritted his teeth together. He hated this wretched place, especially because of-

 

“Hello, son.”

 

Magnus closed his eyes before slowly turning around. “Father.”

 

Asmodeus appeared as a tall man, with dark skin and hair. His eyes were golden-green and cat-eye slitted, like Magnus’. He spoke with what was supposed to be a seductive drawl, but rather made Magnus’ skin crawl. “What brings you here? Are you here to join me, finally?”

 

Magnus stared at the King of Hell with defiance in his glamoured brown eyes. “No. I’ve come here to kill you, _father._ ”

 

Asmodeus stared at Magnus, his eyebrow quirked, for a short while. Then, he burst out laughing. “Oh, son. You amuse me.” His expression turned dark, and he shot out a hand.

 

Before Magnus could retaliate, the world went black and he collapsed.

 

* * *

  


If Alec wasn’t acutely aware of Jace’s stupidity, now he was.

 

He grumbled as they marched through Edom about how idiotic this was, but he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t looking forward to seeing Magnus again. Jace and Clary split off from the group to try and find Jonathan, while he, Izzy, and Simon made their way to find Magnus, Raphael and Luke.

 

They encountered Raphael and Luke first, huddled in a stone cell. Izzy and Simon helped the two out of their cell while Alec frowned.

 

“I’m going further down,” Alec reported. “If I find Magnus, I’ll come back. If I don’t-” He started walking down the hallway and yelled over his shoulder. “-assume we’re dead!”

 

He ignored Izzy’s yell of protest and continued down the hallway. The red dirt that was so common in Edom coated the once-stone walls and floated in the air. Alec scrunched his nose as it seemed to grow thicker in the air as he made his way down the hallway. Finally, Alec came upon a large room encased in what looked like glass. In the middle, a figure sat staring at the back wall.

 

“Hello?” Alec asked, rapping on the glassy substance gently.

 

The figure shot up and spun around, revealing Magnus’ unglamoured eyes. They looked wild, and softened upon looking at Alec. Relief spread through Alec’s body at the sight.

“Magnus,” Alec shouted through the glassy substance, “I’m here! I’m gonna get you out!”

 

At that, Magnus’ bright eyes dimmed and saddened. He sat back down, facing the wall. Alec took out his seraph blade and began to hack at the glassy substance. The blade hit the substance with a sharp clang, and Alec sighed in relief. At least it was partially solid. This somehow surprised Magnus, as he turned around with a confused look, but made no move to get up. Alec tried to break through the substance a couple more times before he moved on to trying the unlock Rune.

 

He drew it on the substance, but it fizzled out. Alec groaned.

 

“That’s not going to work,” Magnus pointed out, still facing the wall. “Only my father can unlock this.”

 

“Great!” Alec shouted, punching the substance. It just rippled.

 

Alec looked around, gears turning in his head. “Does your magic work?” He asked Magnus.

 

“No,” Magnus replied simply. “Would my glamour be down if it was?”

 

The two were silent for a few moments before Magnus turned around looking angry.

 

“Why hasn’t he come yet? Why are you still here?”

 

Alec frowned. “What?” He stopped looking around to stare at Magnus, who was now standing and facing him.

 

Magnus groaned. “You are one persistent hallucination.” He then shouted to no one in particular, looking at the ceiling. “I know what you’re trying to do! I told you, I’m done paying attention to your fake Alexanders you send to me!”

 

Alec tilted his head. “Fake Alexanders?” He echoed.

 

Magnus turned towards him. “Yes,” He looked confused. “Aren’t you-”

 

Alec shook his head slowly. “Not that I know of…”

 

Magnus’ eyes widened. “By the- Alexander?!” He rushed towards the glassy substance, putting his hands on it. “It’s really you?”

 

Alec laid his hands over Magnus’ on the substance separating them, smiling softly. “Yeah.”

 

“Alec!” A yell came from the far side of the hallway. He heard the telltale click (albeit a muted one) of Izzy’s heels, and spun around.

 

Izzy, Luke, Raphael, and Simon were all running down the hallway, with a demon speeding behind them. The demon had strangely familiar eyes. Alec’s eyes widened. They looked like Magnus’.

 

Alec drew his bow as they drew closer. Izzy had stopped halfway between Alec and the demon and snapped her whip at the demon, hoping to scare it off.

 

The demon stopped just out of range of Izzy’s whip, and laughed as it bounced off of the floor. “Silly Shadowhunter, that won’t hurt me.”

 

Alec shot an arrow down the hallway. The demon caught it, and smirked. “I see you’ve met my prisoners.” He looked around Alec to Magnus, his smirk widening. “And my son.”

 

Alec tightened his grip on his bow and tensed his jaw.

 

The demon laughed. “Why don’t you introduce me to your friends, Magnus?” The demon smiled wickedly at Alec. “Except for this one. I know this one. The one I’ve-”

 

Alec had shot another arrow as the demon talked. The demon moved to the side and watched it barely miss his face. “You’re an interesting one, Shadowhunter. How did you, of all people, gain my son’s attention?”

 

Luke now charged at the demon, shifting to his wolf form mid-attack. Raphael followed after him. They slashed and bit at the demon. The demon laughed.

 

“You can’t kill the prince of hell, you half-breeds!” The demon yelled, releasing a wave of power and slamming Raphael and Luke into the dirt-covered walls.

 

Alec heard a ripple behind him, and watched the demon look panicked. He understood why when a ball of magic flew past his ear and straight at the demon.

 

“You won’t kill me or my friends, Asmodeus,” Magnus growled, standing beside Alec.

 

Asmodeus growled as he dodged Magnus’ magic and spun to look behind him as Alec’s _parabatai_ rune thrummed with the sensation of Jace becoming nearer. Finally seeing his way around Asmodeus, he saw his brother and Clary making their way towards Asmodeus.

 

Asmodeus huffed. “Well. You Shadowhunters are clever,” He seemed to be thinking something over as everyone prepared for a fight.

 

“I’ll make a deal with you,” Asmodeus said finally.

 

Magnus laughed bitterly, and Alec narrowed his eyes at Asmodeus.

 

“How do we know you’ll follow through with it?” Alec asked, grip tightening on his bow.

 

Asmodeus sighed. “You do not. I will send all of you back, if you never return and-” He raised a hand to stop anyone from speaking. Alec raised an eyebrow. Asmodeus continued after a pause. “If you give my the powers of one immortal being here.”

 

“Why?” Luke asked. “You’re a prince of hell! Why would you need power?”

 

Asmodeus’ lip curled. “All these shadowhunters here are weakening the realm. All the angelic energy.” He grinned wickedly. “I’ll show you.”

 

Asmodeus waved his hands as Luke, Clary, and Jace lunged at him. Suddenly, they disappeared. Alec shouted wordlessly.

 

“There,” Asmodeus hummed. “I’ll send the rest of you back when I get the powers of one immortal being here.”

 

Raphael and Magnus immediately stepped forward, but were both stopped by Simon speaking up.

 

“I’ll do it,” Simon announced shakily, stepping forward.

 

“Simon!” Raphael recoiled in protest.

 

“You and Magnus are too old. If either of you loose your immortality, you’ll die,” Simon looked at Alec, a sad smile on his face. “Say goodbye to Clary for me.”

 

Alec nodded, eyes wide, and gripped Magus by the waist to keep him from pushing Simon away. He saw Izzy doing the same thing to Raphael, and he swore he saw the vampire's eyes start to tear up.

 

“I’ll do it, Asmodeus.”

 

Then, there was a flash of light, a wave of nausea, and Izzy, Magnus, Raphael, and Alec were back in New York.

 

Simon was nowhere to be found.

 


End file.
